Capitol Trials
by TeaandLanaDelRey
Summary: Twelve teenagers. All broken, all wanting to be fixed. Can these teenagers become the glue that will put each others pieces back together again? Follow Gale,Clove,Marvel,Katniss,Finnick,Johanna,Fox-face,Glimmer,Thresh,Cato,Peeta,andRue as they discover what pain, friendship, love, and strength really is. But, we must remind ourselves that the strongest are given the biggest burdens
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Loveys!**

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please bear with me! I got the idea for this recently after skimming a few fanfictions, but don't worry it isn't a knock-off for someone else's work. I'm trying my best to be 100% original. Please comment any constructive criticism, your opinions on the characters(who won't all have the same personality as in the books) and plot, and any ideas or requests for the drama/plot.**

**Lastly I, sadly, did not write the Hunger Games Trilogy. All characters and districts/capitol belong to Suzanne Collins. All I own is the plot!**

**So without further ado, I give you the first chapter...**

I laced up my combat boots and made sure the edge of my socks stuck out the top. Taking one final look in the mirror I went through my check list; black beanie, check, sweatshirt, check, leggings, check, make-up, okay...ish..., hair, eh... It'll do. I tucked a stray piece of brown hair behind my ear, took a deep breath, grabbed my bag and my favorite mug filled with some tea, and headed out the door to the bus stop.

Two guys and a girl were already there when I arrived. Both of the boys were tall and muscular, but that's as far as the resemblance went. One had short blonde hair and icey blue eyes with a threatening facade that caused a chill to run down my spine. The other boy, however, had messy brown hair, bright green eyes, and the goofiest grin plastered across his face. He and the girl were clearly twins, almost identical, even she had a bit of a boxy figure with very slight curves. When side by side they looked almost identical except for her long hair that was swept up into a pony tail, her short stature of roughly 5'2", and the permanent scowl imprinted on her delicate face.

I awkwardly shifted my feet then promptly said "hi," before taking a sip of my tea. After a moment of awkward silence in which they realized my presence I received a half-hearted nod from tall, blonde, and brutal and a flirtatious "'sup gorgeous?" ,accompanied by wiggling of the eyebrows and an eye roll, courtesy of the girl, from the dark haired one. I, being the delicate sweet heart I am cocked my hip and flipped him off. After our brief exchange the girl sized me up, cocked her head to one side, smirked,and said, "I like her." in very matter of fact way.

I smiled slightly and was quick to reply "I prefer Katniss,"

She in turn nodded and simply said "clove." before turning point at the blonde "That's Cato, and that one is my idiot brother Marvel." She said gesturing over her shoulder at the other boy.

This quickly caused and indignant "Hey!" to erupt from Marvel, who soon found himself being smacked upside the head by his oh so loving sister.

"Play nice Clover..." Cato intervened the looming argument with a smirk.

"Yeah lucky charms..." Marvel added in, causing the rest of us to giggle, even Clove (who was desperately trying to hide her amusement). He also earned himself a swift punch in the gut.

The bus came screeching to a halt and the door swung open effortlessly, unlike the one back on the school bus in district 12 that screamed in agony as it wrenched open. The bus, which was an unfortunate shade of green, had a white stripe across the side that said: "Capitol Boarding School Freshman". As we all clambered onto the bus I caught sight of a fiery red-head sprinting out the door of a neighboring house with a pink book-bag swinging wildly at her side. She hurtled towards the bus as a slew of curses tumbled effortlessly out of her mouth.

"I was wondering when she'd realize it's Monday..." Clove said seemingly to herself, but soon a chorus of giggles found itself erupting from the surrounding seats. I smirked and silently chuckled to myself,, shaking my head. In my head I was secretly praying that I'd replace the dark-haired girl currently sitting next to Clove someday and be accepted into her group of friends, because to be honest most of the other kids looked like snobby bitches or total douche bags.

The red-head gracefully leaped onto the bus and panted a breathy "Sorry Tim!" to the bus driver. She quickly walked down the aisle and plopped down next to a tall, blonde girl. I then glanced over my shoulder and noticed that I was sitting next to yet another muscular boy, but this one had hair so dark it was on the verge of black and his face was scrunched into a look of total concentration. When I turned back to the rest of the bus the red-head was having her hair put into intricate braids by the blonde and was talking to someone. "So you must be new here, I'm Marissa, but most of my friends call me fox-face," she said with an adorable giggle. I swear she was looking right at me, maybe she's talking to the boy behind me. However, he was still preoccupied with whatever he was doing. Then I realized she was talking to me and how stupid I must having looked glancing around.

I flushed a light pink before I replied "Katniss, my name's Katniss."

"Yeah I overheard Cato speaking to Glimmer," she said gesturing carelessly to the girl who was braiding her hair, "She moved her this Summer from district one, where are you from?"

"I'm from district twelve," I said, just waiting for her to look at me with a condescending nature, but she didn't

"Oh, so that's like really far out! I moved here when I was three so I don't remember where I'm from, I never thought to ask my mom." she said with a shrug.

"Gale is the one sitting next to you," She said before leaning in closer to whisper, "He's kinda one of those rebel without a cause types, but overall a pretty cool guy," "The one sitting next to Cato is finnick; the hottest, flirtiest, most available boy in school!" She said in a hushed, yet animated voice nodding to one of the most gorgeous boys I've ever seen. He casually flipped his fluffy, sandy blonde hair and winked at her with his mysterious dark-green eyes, this caused a nervous giggle to burst from the back of her throat and a pale scarlet flush to spread across her cheeks. Once she recovered from her brief paralysis, she turned to me and continued on pointing to the girl seated next to Clove "That's Johanna, she and Clove have been best friends since pre-K, oh and the one sitting alone is Peeta. He's nice enough but really quiet. Johanna and he are pretty close though...".

I turned my gaze back to her and my gaze swept over her features. You could easily understand where her nickname comes from. The red-hair, the delicate curve of her nose, the mischievous glint of in her eye, and that sly smile that graced her features, yet somehow she was strikingly beautiful. Like a fox.

By the end of the ride to my home for the next few months I learned several things; that no one else on the bus ride was worth mentioning, this boarding school was so exclusive that they only needed one bus to transport all of the 40 something students in the freshman class, and her ex-boyfriend Thresh, who apparently was not one of those worth mentioning, is a total prick and that she had just been waiting for the 'right moment' to break it off when he had "the nerve" to break up with her first.

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Remember to review and leave ideas, critiques, etc.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Loveys-**

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate your feed back and ideas!**

**I really want to make this story for the reviewers and put in almost everything I can that you want. However, this means that if I want to do multiple pairings with one character I have to make some of them short-lived :/ **

**Ship ideas**

**CatoxKatniss, GaleXKatniss, MarvelxKatniss, PeetaxKatniss(I actually dislike Everlark, so unless you guys push it probs not)**

**PeetaxFinnick(because I love it), GalexCato(because no one else would), MarvelxPeeta(idrk why)**

**ThreshxFoxface, GlimmerxGale(seems legit), JohannaxThresh or Gale(no idea), CLovexGale, ClovexThresh**

**Comment the ones you're interested in!**

**Thanks again!**

CATO POV

"Can you be quiet for one fucking minute?!" There she goes again... "And stop grinning you self-centered prick!" Clove continued yelling at Marvel who just decided to stand there grinning and laughing like a manic idiot. "Why the hell were you going through my closet anyway? You're a guy!"

"Clove, just chill. You're gonna wake up the entire neighborhood." I said in an attempt to shut her up, damn she was getting annoying.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Cato Stone!", she whisper yelled. "I am furious, appalled, pissed off to a level outside of this galaxy!" Her voice started to raise, accenting each word with utter disdain. "I demand you take off my shirt this minute!"

"Hi?" Wait, who was that? I looked over to see a girl so pale it appeared she'd lived under ground her whole life and deep brown hair. She took a long sip of tea and an awkward silence ensued as Clove turned to face the girl with her arms crossed defiantly and her famous scowl in place.

I gave a slight nod, she was clearly uncomfortable under Cloves harsh gaze. Then Marvel decided he had to take the moment to use some of his 'smooth' moves on her. Succeeding in not only making a fool of himself but also managing to piss Clove off even more with what he said "'Sup gorgeous?"

MARVEL POV

The poor girl was clearly uncomfortable and unerved by Cato and Clove's harsh glares, so I decided to lighten the mood, besides she was hot.

CLOVE POV

I can't believe he's wearing my signed "My Chemical Romance" t-shirt!

MARVEL POV

And this is when she falls for my charm and effortless good looks... wait a minute! Did she just flip me off?!

CLOVE POV

The arrogant dick head! Oh my God, she just flipped him off...!

CATO POV

She just flipped Marvel off... not that he doesn't get flipped the bird a lot, because believe me, he does. IT's just that normally h makes it past the initial introduction...

"I like her," well ain't that something? Clove actually likes someone besides Johanna and herself! Cue gasping noises... The new girl just smirked and said "I prefer Katniss" in a sarcastic tone.

CLOVE POV

"Clove" I say bluntly in response to her name, after introducing Cato and "My idiot brother Marvel."

"Hey!" Marvel says like the stupid ape he is. I simply hit him upside the head as if to say 'You heard me'.

"Play nice Clover," Cato, you are officially worse than my brother I think glaring pointedly at him. Then Marvel just had in a few words that I will make sure he regrets.

MARVEL POV

"Yeah lucky charms..." I say, proud of my witty comeback. The others start laughing so I go along with it, though I'm not quite sure if they're laughing at Clove or maybe... me?

Right at that moment I am suddenly on the receiving end of a swift punch to the , that hurt...

POV FOX-FACE

"Shit, shit, shit! Fuck you all! Damn it!" I fly out the door, my pink book bag slaps against my side painfully. I cannot miss this bus. I jumped into the bus giving the bus driving a quick apology before heading back to sit with Glimmer. I can't wait to show her around the campus since it's her first year. Oh. There's another newbie?

POV GALE

A girl I've never seen before sits down next to me. She doesn't say anything or trying to make her prescence known to me, yet I can't ignore it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Loveys!**

**Two chapters in one night! Pretty proud right now! BTW I have a special suprise for you in this chapter!**

**MWAH!**

KATNISS POV

The bus stopped outside an incredible labyrinth of buildings. Each different from the others around them. One had columns and roman style architecture, another had the appearance of a log cabin, there was even one that resembled a space ship. The bus driver stood up "These papers tell you the house name, and room you will be residing in. There is no switching room mates, rooms, houses, etc. If you can't find the building ask any authority figure, or you can get a map from 's office in Crystal Commons, room 10. All your luggage which was sent over last week should be waiting in your rooms."

CLOVE POV

Johanna and I gave each others hands a reassuring squeeze. We had been room mates since Pre-K. Each year without fail we were assigned same house, same room. And each year we opened our papers together. It had become a tradition. The driver passed out the papers at an agonizingly slow pace. Once everyone had received their slip the bus exploded in chaos. Girls squealed with joy, stomped their fit in miniature temper-tantrums, and some even shed tears, whether out of joy or angst I am unsure. But if the boys were even worse, letting out calls of triumph, slapping each other on the back, and shouting cuss words.

Johanna and I turned to face one another. We simultaneously took deep breaths announced "Magnolia Mansion" and our room numbers before erupting into squeals just as bad as the others and giving each other a bone crushing hug. That is until I realized, "Wait a minute, you said room ten, right?"

"No, I said room twelve, why..., oh." She said realizing what I just had.

"Well we better find our new roommates," I said half-heartedly with a weak smile.

She just shrugged and offered up a non-commital "I guess."

GLIMMER POV

"Magnolia Mansion, room ten. How about you Fox?"

"Magnolia Mansion..." She said nudging my arm with excitement, "Room...twelve...Oh well, at least we're in the same house!"She said optimistically. I just hope I don't end up in a room with both CLove and Johanna, everyone knows that they always end up together, even newbies like me. And over the Summer I learned that when those two get together...lets just say a whole new ring of hell has been unleashed...

By now Fox had turned around and was asking that other girl about her dorm.

FOX-FACE POV

"Magnolia Mansion, room ten." Katniss read off her paper.

"Nice! We'll be in the same house!" I said cheerfully. Too bad she not in my room at least then I;d know for sure that I wouldn't have to deal with CLove or Johanna. Being stuck in a dorm with the two of them sucks. The always get their way because they out number you, when they do disagree it's like fucking World War III, and they hog all the space. Lets just say seventh grade was not a good year to hang out at my own dorm room.

GALE POV

Magnolia Mansion room nine... I just hope I'm not stuck with Finnick again...

CATO POV

Yes! Both Finnick and I are in Magnolia Mansion room nine together. Finnick keeps talking about how he hopes that Peeta kid room with us again, personally I rather room with Marvel.

MARVEL POV

Damn it! I'm stuck in Magnolia Mansion in room eleven with Thresh and Peeta. This sucks, I'm not friends with either of them.

RUE POV

I hope my new roommates like me. I've always had a hard time making friends, it'll be even worse now that I've skipped a grade. I don't know anyone and they're probably all gonna treat me like I'm five...

Well I should quit complaining and head to my new dorm room. Magnolia Mansion, room twelve.

**Didn't see that one coming did ya?(Rue's appearance was your suprise) I just couldn't leave her out I love her too much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Loveys-**

**Keep reviewing! I really wouldn't mind some more suggestions on ships, plot, etc. I want to make this story for you guys, ya know? I want you to like it! SO how do you guys feel about an angsty Marvel. Like secretly depressed? I don't know, I thought it was a cool and original idea...**

**Thanks for being an awesome audience!**

KATNISS POV

"Hey, uh Fox, would you mind showing me to Magnolia Mansion?"

"Yeah, no problem I'm going there with Glimmer anyways. But you might want to consider picking up one of the maps from 's office before classes start tomorrow. Campus can get pretty confusing if you don't know your way around!" We all filed off the bus and headed towards the places that would be our homes for the next few months.

Fox-face talked to Glimmer and I about all the things you can do on campus, elective classes, and activities. She went on and on about the dances and fairs we'd now be able to attend because we were freshman. Gushing about the town days when we got to leave campus and her favorite teachers.

"Hey Fox, who're your new friends?" We all turn around to see that guy Finnick approaching us with a few other guys I recognized from the bus earlier.

"This is Katniss and Glimmer!" She called back gesturing to each of us in turn.

"Nice to meet" you he said giving Glimmer a charming smile and winking at me. Glimmer blushed, but quickly regained her composure and suggestively whispered barley loud enough to hear, "Oh, but sir, I assure you, the pleasures all mine." Her southern belle accent dripped with honey and a sultry charm. I, however, just raised an eyebrow.

To this he laughed, taking no recognition of Glimmer's flirty gaze. This surprised me, as far as I could tell nobody ever ignored Glimmer, she looked like a model at a height of 5'10" her legs seemed to go on for miles she was thin, yet curvy in all the right places, and when she smiled there was no escape, boys seemed to be caught in a web. All of the boys following Finnick were completely enthralled, happy to just watch her flirt with another. I recognized Marvel but the other... perhaps it was Thresh?

"Though I'd love to stay and chat, I've gotta get these two to our house. See ya round?" Fox-face said. It seemed as if she was trying to escape as soon as possible. The boy I didn't know must have been Thresh because as far as I can tell so far Fox is not one to pass up a chance to talk.

When we got to the house we met the 'house mother' Cinna. He told us that Effie, the school secretary was also our 'house mother' apparently our house held the most kids of any house on campus at a grand total of twelve, six boys and six girls. Just then a girl popped up next to him.

"Hi! I'm Rue, I'm in room twelve."

She said quickly and energetically. There was no way this girl was a freshman. She was way too small.

"Hi!" The three of us chorused "I'm in room twelve too," Fox face said with a sweet smile. "So... your a freshman?" she said, though it came out as more of a question.

"Yeah, I skipped two grades..." the girl admitted with a shade of pink tinging her chocolate skin. "I can show you to your room, uh"

"Fox-face" The little girl smiled in confusion but quickly led Fox down the hall.

JOHANNA POV

I got to the house a while ago and quickly escaped to the new room. All Clove did the whole way there was complain. Maybe it'll be nice to take a break from constanly being around one another...

CLOVE POV

I still can't believe I'm not rooming with Johanna this year! When I got to the room I saw a hot pink sparkly luggage set that had Glimmer's name written all over it... literally and figuratively. There was also a set of forest green luggage and I couldn't help but wonder whose it was. The tag said

_KATNISS EVERDEEN, AGE 14, _

_HOUSE MAGNOLIA MASION-ROOM 10_

So I'm stuck with both newbies. One of which I'd already labeled 'The annoying one with hot pink lipstick' the other, however, didn't seem too bad.

CATO POV

"MARVEL! SHUT UP!" I was sick of him going on and on about how he had to room with Peeta and Thresh.

"Sorry," He said quietly before putting on a huge smile, "SO... what did ya think of the new girl?"

"Yeah, I thought you were into Glimmer," Finnick added.

"A. She seems cool, B. Hell no! Slut with sparkles on the side is not worthy of my sexiness." I said jokingly. I just want to get to the dorm and workout. I missed having a gym in my room over the Summer.

MARVEL POV

I hate when Cato yells at me, but what I hate even more is how god damn sexy he looks when he does it... It really turns me on... Only Finnick knows I'm gay and I told him because he told me he was. I just hope Cato doesn't find out about the two of us being gay. We aren't in a relationship or anything but sometimes we fool around. If Cato found out I don't know what I'd do. I don't think he has an issue with gay guys per say, but I do know that he himself is the farthest thing from it.

FINNICK POV

I wish Cato wouldn't yell at Marvel so much. It really hurts his feelings. I'm not gay... I told Marvel I am but I'm not...Maybe a little but not really, like I'm into girls and everything, just sometimes guys look just as good to me...My dad would kill me if I was gay. But I'm not so its all right. So It's no like I...like Marvel or anything...But lets just say when you've fucked someone you kinda get a little protective...

**So what do we think MarvelxCato, Marvel Finnick, MarvelxEveryone? (Because he's that sexy^^^) Maybe some one sided love? Like Marvel loves Cato, but not vice versa? Tell me what you guys want in reviews! Also would you prefer FinnickxPeeta, FinnickxMarvel, or Finnickxother(if you choose this one please state the pairing you wish in the review!)**

**Bye Loveys! MWAH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi loveys!**

**So how was the last chapter? I wish you guys would review more! I love getting feedback from you guys! I want to know what you think whether it be good or bad !**

KATNISS POV

When Glimmer and I got to the room Clove was already laying on one of the beds reading. Glimmer kept chatting about everything she did over the Summer and how she was determined to make this year perfect. It was kinda scary how thought out her year was, its like she'd been planning her life as a highschool for years, she probably had. "Of course switching schools was a little bump in the road, but I'm determined to make it all happen!" She still hadn't noticed the pointed glare Clove was throwing at her, I'm not even sure she knew Clove was there... By now she'd taken her blindingly girly luggage and started to unpack. She make random remarks like "So what are you gonna wear to home coming?" and "If you ever want a makeover just tell me!". Clove was looking more pissed by the second by Glimmer's ramblings, she even let out a few sighs and cleared her throat a few times for extra measure, yet Glimmer still hadn't noticed her.

Eventually she just let out a loud huff accompanied by a "Will you shut up already! Some of us have more important things to do than listen to you !" For a moment the room was dead silent. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. My eyes darted back and forth between the two, now this was going to be interesting I thought smirking to myself.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Clover. Aren't you Johanna's room mate though?" Glimmer said it innocently enough, but I saw through the sweet little smile on her face. She must have realized Clove's predicament, and being Glimmer decided to poke the bear.

"No," Clove said her words, well word, came out clipped and icey.

"Oh, really? I heard you two always ended up roommates... Of course there was more to the rumor than that..., if you know what I mean" Glimmer added slyly.

Cloves eyes darkened and if you were quiet you would have been able to hear the low growl that resinated from the back of her throat. "Shut up Glitter, or whatever your name is..." She said her eyes flashing dangerously...

"Or what?" Glimmer said, testing the waters.

"Or I will come over to you while you are sleeping and rip out your vocal cords one by one," There was something so dark in Cloves eyes and voice that got Glimmer to shut up. Personally I think she would've and could've done it. She had that look in her eye, like a wild animal... After that an awkward silence weighed heavily in the air. It seemed as if Clove and Glimmer were having a staring contest, neither one blinking for fear of the others victory. Glimmer eventually sighed dramatically and went over to the mirror on the all examining her face.

Under her breath I heard her mutter, "That girl will give my early wrinkles..." I chuckled under my breath and went over to my bags to unpack. Soon I was completely unpacked and I pulled one of my favorite books out of my bag, it was the only book I'd had back home in district 12. It was my fathers before he...died. He used to read it to me before I went to bed. I opened the book and a picture of him, m mom, Prim, and I fell out. We all looked so happy like a real family. I missed him, a lot. I smiled little to myself, this is what he would have wanted. I was finally getting a good education. He always dreamed of leaving district one and making something of himself. He almost did it too. We were so close to having enough money. The day before the accident I remember him sitting me on his lap and telling me how we'd move to the capitol and I'd attend the best school. He talked about how he was going to get a big corporate job and that mom wouldn't have to work anymore.

I remember the day of the accident too. It was my birthday, my dad was late leaving work and was rushing home. He usually worked late, but never on my birthday, he always made sure to get home on time for it. I was the one who picked up the phone to hear a young woman tell me my daddy was gone forever. That it had been a car accident. After the accident my family fell apart. We barely had enough money to get by, mom had to take more shifts at the local pharmacy and was never home. Even when she was home she never talked to us, touched us, or even looked at us. In a way she'd died with him.

I tried to take care of Prim, I really did, but I was just a kid. A 14 year old girl. I tried so hard, but in the end I couldn't save her. Prim had been so happy before the accident. She always smiled and made everyone else smile. After the accident I knew she wasn't quite herself, but I didn't know it was as serious as it was. Prim started smoking, drinking, doing drugs. Over the Summer I found her. She was in the treehouse our dad built her when she was five. In one hand she was holding a crumpled note. An empty bottle of my moms depression meds was still rolling around on the floor next to her. I tried to help her, get help. But I was too late. She was gone. I never did read that note, though I made for sure no one else did either. It was right in the pocket of my suitcase. I wasn't sure if I'd ever read it.

It was at this moment I realized I'd started to cry fat,salty tears stained the first page of _A Christmas Carol, _by Charles Dickens. I swiped away the tears from my face and started reading. I needed to distract myself, I couldn't get bad again. After I found her I got depressed, I almost killed myself. But I didn't, I had to stay strong for Prim, wherever she may be.

Reading wasn't helping, I sighed and pulled myself off my bed. Turning to Clove I asked "What do you guys do for fun around here?"

**What did ya think? Sorry It's not longer... I was too depressed by Katniss' story. Was it good by the way? I wasn't positive how I should incorporate her past. And don't worry! I am not going to make it another one of those 'Katniss is depressed and needs a man to save her fics'. If you guys have any plot suggestions let me know! And keep up your fabulous reviews!**

**Love- The author**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Loveys!**

**I really appreciate all the feedback you've been giving me! Oh, and if there are any Gallagher Girl fans out there I just made a Hunger Games/Gallagher Girl crossover called The 100th Annual Hunger Games. It's basically a hunger games with some characters from both the Hunger Games series and Gallagher Girl series, however districts, plot, and basic facts are different... Anyway, on to the story!**

THRESH POV

It's has been one week and I already can't stand my roommates. They never stop fighting, complaining, and glaring at each other. I don't know what their deal is, but I'm sure as hell sick of dealing with it. I shoot up from the chair behind my desk, almost brining the desk with me. I can't stand these two bickering for another minute. I practically break the door off its hinges as I storm out. Just then I run into a girl who just stormed out of the room across from ours.

"You alright?" I grunt.

"I'm fine, sorry for running into you. It's my roommates, Clove and Glimmer never stop bitching at each other!"

"Hmm, funny. My roommates are currently doing the exact same thing," she looked up at me and dead panned,

"If they don't stop soon I may be arrested for a double homicide," We both continued to stare down at each other with fake sincerity in our eyes, trying to hold back back smiles and laughs. We both burst out laughing.

We walked down the hall side by side coming up with different ways we could go about the sad, untimely demise of our roommates. I haven't laughed that much in a while... not since my mom left.

We walked all around campus talking about whatever... we mostly just walked in silence, but it was okay. I liked that she didn't feel like she had to always escape quiet and fill it with noise. My mom was the same way, she used to say 'I what you have to say isn;t as beautiful as the silence, don't say it'. It was an ancient saying. She knew a lot of those...

"So, what are you gonna do about Peeta and Marvel? Do have any idea what's going on with them?"

"No, I honestly have no idea,"

"Which question were you answering?"

I take a moment before answering "Both,"

PEETA POV

"What's your deal with me?" Marvel asks after about ten minutes of staring at me blankly. Thresh had stormed out a while ago, so I just said it.

"I know that you and Finnick have been screwing around," I dead pan, staring at his face to calculate his reaction.

His eyebrows lift in shock but he quickly masks his surprise with anger, he charges up to me and lifts me out of my chair by the collar of my shirt, "If you tell anyone Mellark, I swear,"

"Relax sparkles," I say with a smirk, "Your secrets safe with me,"

"Then whats it to ya?" He says setting my down, yet keeping his threatening glare in my face.

"Oh, its nothing, I just hope you aren't making the wrong decision..."

"What do you mean?" He seemed taken a back by my calm, uncaring facade.

"You really haven't realized?" I ask incredulously, I watch his brow furrow in confusion, "He doesn't really give two shits about you. Whatever is going on between you means absolutely nothing to him." I say each word clearly, I watch as his eyes cloud over with confusion and hurt,

"I know that whats between us is temporary, but it matters to him, I know it does," He said clearly questioning himself, just a little bit more...

"Sorry to break it to ya, but he's not even gay,"

"But he said,"

"This is Finnick we're talking about here. He told me himself, the only reason he sticks with you is because your 'a good fuck'". "Sorry man, I just wanted to make sure you knew," It wasn't a lie Finnick did say that, it just happened to be while he was kissing me. "He also told me about Cato,... just promise me not to get your hopes up. I'd hate to see someone I care about get hurt," I said with as much sincerity as I could. He was right where I wanted him. I could easily win his heart now. I just had to play it right.

"You mean that?" He asked looking at me with his green doe eyes.

"I wouldn't lie to someone I care about," I said with a faint smile, I lifted his chin gently, running my thumb down his jaw line. Then I leaned in and went for the kill, he leaned into me completely melting against me.

KATNISS POV

I said good night to Thresh and walked into the room sighing, thats the most fun I've had so far this school year.

I knew the good mood wouldn't last, the two girls were in the middle of a yelling match when I walked in. It was clear these two had an immediate dislike for each other, but this had gone too far, "Shut up! You two never stop arguing! I'm sick of never being able to just read in peace! I don't know what you two have against each other but you better figure it out pretty damn quickly!" The two girls starred at me in shock at my outburst, I'd never talked much to either of them, but that didn't mean I had no backbone, in fact the fact they believed that pised me off even more. "Well don't just stand there gaping at me, kiss, make up, do something!" I say befi=ore grabbing 'A Christmas Carol' and plopping down on my bed.

"Sorry" Glimmer said quietly, clearly still in shock.

"Yeah, you too, uh Glitter, I, I mean um Glimmer," Clove seemed unsure what to do now without having Glimmer to yell at.

"Ya know, I didn't mean it when I called you a sadistic bitch, its okay to have a slight obsession with knives,,,"

Glimmer gave a weak smile, "Yeah, well um, I'm sorry for calling you a bitchy, plastic piece of white trash.." Clove said before looking up at Glimmer. She cocked her head to the side before deciding to say "Actually, in all honestly I'm really not sorry,"

Glimmer looked up with a smile pulling at the edge of her lips, "Me neither," The two burst out laughing. I chuckled lightly as I observed their actions, but as soon as the two looked over I went back to pretending to read my book.

"You know your book is upside down, right?" Clove asks with an amused expression on her face,

"I know, I was just... doing an experiment... That's right, um an experiment to uh, test if I can read upside down... ya know? Heh, heh..."

"You suck at lying Katniss," Glimmer says bluntly, we all grin at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Loveys**

**So how are w feeling about the MarvelXPeeta situation? And what are we thinking for Katniss? Possibly ThreshXKatniss? I've gotten requests for CatxKatniss GaleXKatniss and PeetaXKatniss, but after last chapters revelations I'm pretty sure the last one isn't gonna work out :/**

**If we don't end up wanting Everthorne I was wondering how you'd feel about a little Gale on love action, or maybe even some GaleXFox-face. Are we thinking anything for Glimmer? **

**Let me know!**

RUE POV

"Johanna! Stop yelling at Rue! She has done nothing wrong! I think you need to grow up and put your big girl panties on! Just because you don't always get your way now that Clove isn't here to protect you or fight your battles for you doesn't mean you an take it out on everyone else! I'm sick of you bitching about everything and pulling all this shit with us! Go make new friends instead of always moping around and feeling sorry for yourself! As for your history report, well I just hope your a fast typer, because now that you've wasted over an hour complaining and yelling at us you have roughly 15 minutes to start and finish that." Marissa, or 'Fox', as she liked to be called, screamed at Jo.

"Sorry Rue," Jo said, she really did seem sorry

"It's alright, I don't mind that much," I quickly reply. Though this wasn't the best dorm situation it was definitely better than back at my old school last year. I shudder thinking about it and all the bad memories that building has. How they... touched me... _Get a grip Rue, you can handle this. Its a new year, a new place, you can't go creating yourself a pity party. You need to make real friends and just forget about it. None of them can_ know.

"Hey Rue, you okay?" Fox-face looks concerned, _shit what did I do,_ "You look a bit pale, and you're shivering. You sure you aren't sick?" She adds as she leans towards me to feel my fore head.

"I'm fine, I promise," I smile sincerely at her. I'd sort of became everyones little sister. Though I wish I had some real friends who didn't treat me like I was five, it was nice to know I had all of them there for me.

"Well you don't feel hot," She concedes, "But, you should still get some rest."

I roll my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, what? I'm 13, I'm allow to be a brat every once in a while. Fox just ruffles my hair and chuckles.

GLIMMER POV

"Lets go to the pool!"

"Sounds like you've actually come up with a good idea, I guess you do have a brain in there!" Clove replies in mock surprise, I just elbow her in the stomach.

"Come on Kat, It'll be fun!" I try to convince her,

"Thanks Glimmer, but I don't have a bathing suit..."

"Than you can borrow one of mine!"

"Joy..." I hear her mutter her under her breath, though I pretend I don't.

"Alright which do you want? These are the ones that would look good on you. I pull out three bikinis, one's green, another blue, and the last is grey.

"Is it even legal to wear that little fabric?" I roll my eyes at Katniss' gaping mouth.

"Just put on the green one..." I huff as I pull on a pale pink bikini that has golden sparkly flecks. "You have something presentable, right Clove?"

"Even if I didn't I wouldn't let you near me with one of those things," Clove is pulling on a baby blue bikini, a surprising color choice based on her... lovely personality.

"Now lets go get the boys! I told them we'd meet them down there!"

"The boys?!" Katniss' eyes are bugging out of her skull.

"Yes, the boys. I told everyone that we should hang out at the pool together!"

KATNISS POV

I can't believe I'm going to be in front of boys wearing this sorry excuse for a bathing suit. It was literally four triangles of material held together by string! "There is no way in hell I'm going down there in this!" I exclaim.

"Well if you hate it that much, I guess you could wear the grey one..." Glimmer says unsure of what to do.

"It's not the bathing suit barbie," Clove says smirking,

"I know! I was joking Clove, maybe you've heard of it?"

"On second thought, this is fine!" I say not wanting to get caught inbetween these two again.

Glimmer smiles at me as we head out the door before giving Clove a high five. I'll have to get back at them for that...

When we et to the pool everyone else is there. Both Johanna and Fox are in bikini's just as slutty as ours, however Rue is in a modest Tankini... I wonder if I could get one from her...eh, even if I did I'd never fit into it, she's so small. As we walk in all the guys eyes are immediately glued on us. _Like seriously, we all know Glimmer's hot, that doesn't mean you need to salivate over her._ I roll my eyes just as Glimmer leans over to say "They're all checking you out! You look hot Katniss!" I just raise one eyebrow at her and roll my yes as she and Clove both nudge me with their elbows.

Marvel was sitting on Peetas lap as they got into a heavy make out session. Ever since those two admit they were into each other last week they've been all over each other. Its actually getting kinda gross. I swear I see Marvel check Cato out a few times, I can't say I blame him though. If we all thought that boy looked good normally he looked like a god with his shirt off. He and Finnick were laughing their heads off with that boy, Gale? They kept looking over at us then turning back to talk to each other, I wonder what thats all about.

Clove and Johanna hug like they haven't seen each other when it was literally just two hours ago when we ate dinner. Johanna is wearing a black bikini and is looking less like she wants to kill everyone then normal. Fox, however, looks like she could murder someone, she's glaring at Thresh with a passion, crossing her arms over her stomach. Blushing as red as her bikini.

Just then a voice behind me scares me half to death, "Hey," Its Gale. I look up at him and realize that he's almost as tall as Thresh, definitely taller than the other guys. Just then he grabs me and hoists me over his shoulder._ Shit! _I start kicking and screaming pounding on his back. I get in a few good punches before Cato comes over and takes my feet while Gale holds my arms. I still continue to thrash about as they carry me who knows where. "Put me down!" I screech, wait did I just screech?! I never screech!

The boys smirk at each other. "Suit yourself," Gale says before he and Cato drop me straight into the pool none to gently. Glimmer and Clove are also in there looking just as pissed as I probably do, it seems to be the work of Cato and Finnick, I guess they didn't put up as much of a fight. By now the other girls(and Marvel) have realized whats going on and have started to get away. Marvel is the first to be thrown in by Peeta who then jumps in after him, next comes Johanna, courtesy of Gale. Last Fox and Rue are thrown over Thresh's shoulders like rag dolls. Rue is laughing like a maniac having a grand ole time, however, Fox on the other hand is screaming indignantly.

I'm glad I'm here. I think to myself happily. Don't worry Prim, dad, I'm not gonna give up on you.

**Remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Loveys!-**

**I'm so sorry for not posting for what seems like forever! Its been super crazy lately with Thanksgiving and all. So my sincerest apologies and deepest regrets for my absence. Keep up all the great reviews and I seriously encourage you to check of my other Fanfic The 100th Annual Hunger Games. Its a crossover between HG and The Gallagher Girl series. I could really use someof your awesome feedback on that one!**

GALE POV

All twelve of us were fighting for the spots on the white couch in Glimmer's room. Okay, Glimmer, Clove, and Katniss' room, but in all honesty it really was just Glimmer's room. From the pastel bedspreads in _rose, springtime, and sunny day _to the fluffy ends of the rainbow pens that filled the sparkly canisters on their desks.

Glimmer got the great idea(note the sarcasm) for this whole house sleepover while we were at the pool today. Not that I'm complaining, because trust me I love being in a room with five pretty girls as much as the guy next to me, okay the other guy(sorry Marvel...), but they can get so fucking annoying! Plus I'm kinda scared for what Glimmer and Clove planned for tonight. According to them we're gonna Watch Cato's two favorite movies (The Hunger Games and Catching Fire) because he wouldn't stop bitching about it, do 'fun' activities like twister and makeovers with Glimmer, and eat a shit ton of food. Alright, I admit the last one sounds pretty good...

Cato insisted we watch 'The Hunger Games' before we do anything else so once we finally figured out our seating arrangement we pressed play. Right now Rue, Fox-face, Marvel, and Peeta are all lounging on Clove's bed, while the floor was taken over by Thresh and Clove, Johanna, and Finnick's 'Fort of super awesomeness', and Glimmer was laying on the top of the couch braiding Katniss' hair while Katniss was basically lying on top of Cato and I on the couch. Not that I'm complaining... but...

Wow, I could really get into this movie. I really can tell why Cato likes it so much. Its about this girl named Jennifer Lawerence who lives in this futuristic land called America where the hold these annual fights to death called 'The Hunger Games'. I'm personally rooting for Jacqueline Emerson. She's smart, witty, and gorgeous. She kinda reminds me of Fox with the red-hair and 'I know something you don't smirk'.

An hour or so later the girls decided it was time to play truth or dare. I adamantly refused to take part in it. That was until Clove started making puppy eyes at me. Hey! Its not my fault! She's just got these big, mesmerizing, green bambi eyes that make you compelled to give her what she wants. God damnit, now she's gonna do that to me all the time.

CLOVE POV

"Yay!" I could kiss Gale right now, tho' I decide to settle for a bear hug. We all crawl into 'The Fort of Super Awesomeness' and sit in a circle around a bowl of cheese puffs.

"Alright, first things first. We need to make rules!" Glimmer starts up. "So, if you don't answer truthfully Clove will beat you up and if you don't do a dare she ail give you puppy dog eyes and/or a beating," "Are we clear?" I grin evilly at everyone, further proving Glimmer's point. She then passes me the bowl of cheese puffs and spin the rootbeer can that we placed in the middle. It lands on... Finny-bear!

"Truth or dare?" Glimmer asks care-free.

"mmmm... I'm gonna have to go with... dare," Finnick replies pretending to actually think it over.

"Okay, um... I dare you to... put a pair of underwear are your head and run into Effie's room screaming 'I am Captain America bitch!"

"Easy," Finnick flashes a smile before leaping out of his spot and running out of the room.

Five minutes later we hear an indignant "MANNERS!" coming from down the hall. We al break out full on rolling on the floor laughing. Finnick bursts into the room launching the tighty whities at Marvel's head. Then plops down back in his spot next to Katniss to spin the can. It lands on...

Peeta.

"Truth or dare?"

"How about... dare?"

"I dare you to full on make-out with Clove for at least three minutes."

"You guys are about to witness some very erotic gay on sadist action here!" Marvel bellows as Peeta crawls across the circle to me. I throw back my head and laugh before he leans in for the 'big kiss'. I crawl onto his lap and I guess we got a little carried away because by the time we stop its easily been five minutes and the whole circles gone dead silent. I feel myself start to blush but push the feeling away, I never blush. Peeta goes back to his seat and spins the bottle.

It lands on Cato.

"Truth or dare?"

"Hmm.. I'm gonna have to go with truth..."

"Who in here has the best ass?"

Cato actually appears to be thinking about it before looking directly at Johanna. "Johanna easily has the best ass, I mean get real guys..." We all laugh. We continue on like this for a while till we finally get bored of embarassing each other and settle down to watch Catching Fire.

As the movie goes on I notice how close Gale and I are sitting. We are so close that if we turned to face one another our noses would collide. I'm getting tired and soon become aware that my head is resting in Gale's lap as he strokes my hair.

**What did we think of the GaleXClove? Should this continue? All opinions, ideas, etc. are welcomed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Loveys!**

**I'm super happy with this story far and love all the feedback Im getting form you guys! Remember this stories for you so be as opinionated as you want! I want all of you to like it and feel like you had a part in creating it because honestly you have been and (hopefully!) will continue to do so! All of you who have contributed ideas are co. authors and I just want to shout out a few of you who have really given me some good ideas or just made reviews that made me smile!**

**DarkBlue17 -You were my first Lovey(follower) and have given me some amazing ideas!**

**Sundragons9 -Thanks for your great ideas Love! And thanks for letting me know that you can relate to it!**

**ImaginationStation00 -I love all your feedback on everything! Your ideas for the plot and ships are just too cute Lovey!**

**Anonymous -I don't know who it was, hence the name, but in chapter two I got a really helpful review from you, so thanks Lovey!**

**Kisses to all of you! And don't forget to keep on reviewing Loves!**

CATO POV

I yawn casually and go to stretch my arms, however my left arm seems to be...stuck? I use my left hand to wipe the sleep out of my eyes and look down Katniss is leaning against my arms still fast asleep and Fox has her head in my lap. _Damn it_ I mean, yeah its great to have two... very attractive girls sleeping on you, but I need to pee! "Hey, Fox!" I whisper yell, shaking her slightly...

"Hm?"

"I gotta get up,"

"Oh! Sorry Cato!" she whispered back.

I gently shake Katniss' arm while at least attempting to wake her up, "Hey Kat! Katniss! Kitty Kat, Catnip!", All of these various names we've invented or her, "Wakey wakey, rise and shine!"

"Go back to sleep," she says snuggling into my chest. I chuckle slightly before saying,

"As much as I love the position we're in I have to pee, so..."

"Hm?" She opens her eyes and looks up at me.

"Hey,"

"Hey," she replies as a blush tinges her cheeks, "Sorry for uh,"

"Sleeping on me?" She nods as her blush darkens, "Using my chest as a pillow?" I lightly chuckle before adding, "Not that I'm complaining," With a wink as I wlk out of the room.

KATNISS POV

I must be blushing like a tomato, I think as he swaggers out of the room. I can't help but stare at his muscular back. i can't believe I slept on his chest in general, let alone with him being shirtless! I hear a giggle on my left.

"That was, interesting..." Fox comments while wiggling her eyebrows.

Which of course doesn't help my blush, "He's probably like that with every girl..."

"I don't know, I think he's into you," Fox sing songs, just than Glimmer's head pops up from behind Fox

and she groggily asks "Who's into who?!" VERY LOUDLY!

"Glimmer!" I hiss at her, but its too late, everyone is waking up.

"Wait what?" Johanna asks. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes!, "No!" Fox and I protest at the same time.

Marvel raises an eyebrow, "So what happened?"

"Nothing! I told you, it's no big-"

The Fox just HAD to cut me off. "SHEWASSLEEPINGONCATOANDTHENHEWASTRYINGTOGETUPSOHEWOKEHERUPANDHEWASALL'HEY'ANDSHEWASALL'HEY'THENSHEWASLIkE'SORRY'ANDHEWASLIKE 'SLEEPINGONME?,USINGMYCHESTASAPILLOW?NOTTHATIMCOMPLAINING!ANDITWASSOSUPERDUPERCUTEANDTHEYARELIKEPERFECTFOREACHOTHER!"

"What the Hell are you guys going on about! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Clove practically yells, making Gale jump. "Ow! Shit!" Clove grabs her jaw after Gale kneed it.

"Oh, damn it! I'm sorry, you okay?" Gale looks legitimately worried that he may have hurt her.

JOHANNA POV

"Yeah I'll be fine," Clove whispers before laying back down and snuggling into Gale's chest. I raise an eyebrow at her and she winks back while everyone else looks a bit taken a back. OUR CLOVE who never hesitates to throw a punch, OUR CLOVE who would never in a million years be getting all cozy with a guy, OUR CLOVE who is normally the fastest to hit someone back or make a big deal out of it just backed own and basically hugged the guy. Gale smiles a bit confused then leans back against the couch petting Clove's hair absentmindedly. I can't help but laugh a little "I don't believe," comes out of my mouth in a breathy tone as I shake my head.

"So... what was that again Fox?" Peeta asks clearly trying to help Clove out. She tries to hide it with his shirt, but everyone can see the light blush that heats her face as she snuggles closer to Gale. Katniss sends a pointed glare at Peeta, she'd clearly been relieved to have the attention off her.

"Oh, uh, yeah. So Cato was trying to get up but Kitty Kat over here was sleeping like ON TOP OF HIM! so he nudged her was all like 'Hey'" she starts acting it out as if she were the two different people, god, this girl is fucking hilarious! "And she was like'Hey' then it was like 'Oh, uh I'm uh sorry for uh...' 'Sleeping on me?' 'using my head as a pillow?' 'Not that I'm complaining' and it was just so cute and I think Cato likes Kat and they're gonna get married and live happily ever after!" She all but squeals.

"Oh my god! Cato does not like me, we would NOT be cute together, there is no wedding to be planned, and we most definitely are NOT going to ride off into the sunset!" Katniss is blushing bright red. Oh and there's Cato standing in the doorway that Katniss has her back to. Now this is gonna get interesting...

"That hurts Catnip," he says holding his hand over his heart "Oh, and you might want to take care of that," he says gesturing to her face, "It looks like you're on fire."

Katniss sits there gaping. I can't help it and I start to snicker, followed by Fox, Glimmer, Clove, and Rue. Soon everyones rolling on the floor laughing. But happens next makes us laugh harder, "Wouldn't want to catch flies, girl on fire," Cato says as he lifts her jaw with his hand. This just makes her blush more. He walks out, presumably to go to get some food. Katniss glares at us until we sober up.

"Aw, come one Kat, don't be mad at us!" This comes from Glimmer, followed by Rues adorable "Yeah Kat we didn't mean it!". I couldn't help myself and say "Yeah, fire girl, cheer up!". This earns me a glare from Glimmer and Rue but soon they're laughing again, even Katniss can't resist laughing. We all head out the door to get some breakfast laughing.

If there's one thing I know for sure though, it's that something big is gonna happen this year. I feel it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Loveys!**

**Not much to say, school tomorrow :/ but what eve! Enjoy this chapter!**

CLOVE POV

"Glimmer! What did you do with ALL my clothes?!" I stormed out of our room in search of 'Miss Teen Sparkles Queen' herself. I can't help smirking when I think of the nickname I made up for her. Hey! Its not my fault, she did this to herself. I mean, come on! She told us about how she did pageants when she was little, she should have known at least one of us would come up with a name!

I find Glimmer in one of the boys rooms having a talk with Gale, Cato, Finnick, and Thresh. All of the boys look a bit embarrassed and glimmer's giggling evilly to herself. How do you even do that? Giggle evilly, I mean. Seriously? How does she manage to make giggling seem evil?! Anyway, she jumps up yelling "I knew it!" and starts doing this stupid little happy dance. She's not gonna be happy soon. I decided it was time for my grand entrance and stormed in.

"Where the HELL are all my clothes?!"

"Oh, those old things? I threw them away," she began oh so nonchalantly, "I figured since it was town day tomorrow I could start my makeover plans!" She noticed my fixed glare and rushed to say, "Oh, but don't worry! Your wardrobe was one of the least insulting!" She smiled at mee trying to win my favor, but after seeing me scowl and cross my arms she just pursed her lips into that 'perfect little pageant pout'.

"Wait, one of the least? You went through more than one?! Exactly how many wardrobes did you tear apart? And whose?!" Finnick exclaims, panic rising on his face.

"Well yeah, all of yours, so 12!", "But don't worry Finny-Bear! After tomorrow you'll be thanking me!" Glimmer sing-songed as she slide past me and practically skipped down the hall way.

"Wait! But what about my scarves? My skinny jeans?! AND DON"T CALL ME FINNY-BEAR!" Calls out the door behind Glimmer after pushing me aside.

"What ever you say Finny-Bear!" she called back in the same girly voice, blowing a kiss behind her.

I stomp my foot and prepare to go after those two, but relax as I feel Gale's arms slipping around my waist, well more like my stomach considering the height difference... I close my eyes and start to lean into him. I don't really know what this is, or even if there is a 'this'. I mean we've kinda been a 'thing' since last week, but we aren't like an official 'thing' or anything. But whatever 'this thing' is, if there is a 'this thing', I kinda like it. I completely lean into him completely and feel him rest his chin in my hair. I chuckle lightly picturing how funny he must look, bending down probably more than a foot just to put his chin there. I sigh and he leans down farther to rest his head in the crook of my neck.

"Hi" he whispers, his warm breath sends tingles up and down my skin. He kisses the side of my neck, pulling me even closer to him and I shiver involuntarily. I feel him smirk against my skin and mentally scold myself for being so weak before whispering back "Hey," He suddenly turns me around so that our fore heads are touching. My eyes fly open and I notice all the other guys left the room. Theres a comfortable silence where all I can hear is my own heart racing because of my surprise, or maybe its because of how he's holding me with his hands on my hips. My mind thinks traitorously. Suddenly I'm worried with the absurd thought that maybe he can hear my racing heart or thoughts.

He shifts so that his arms are fully wrapped around my waist and begins talking. "Hey, so I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie in town tomorrow, ya know. After we've undergone hours of Glimmer's torture?" A light giggle escapes my lips.

"I am going to murder her one of these days," I whisper to myself shaking my head. He chuckles his eyes filled with mirth. His grey orbs stare into my green ones and I soon realize he's starring at me expectantly. He sighs and clears his throat before prompting my answer "So, um, about the movie?" I swear, for a moment he looked like he was worried, but thats impossible. Its Gale I remind myself before a sly smile traces my lips and I begin, "Oh yeah, that..." I sigh dramatically before adding, "I suppose I could make some time in my schedule.."

He quickly catches on and smirks playfully, "Oh no, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you..."

"No really, It'll be fine." I say, wanting to keep the conversation going, but making sure it'll be him groveling in the end.

"Well I wouldn't want to force you to something you don't want to," He says with mock concern. I roll my eyes but then he starts to walk away. When he reaches the door my resolve starts to crack. "Honestly, I don't mind." I say, soon after realizing how desperate I sound, even to myself. _Damn it Clove! You are not desperate! You are NEVER get desperate!_

GALE POV

"Are you sure? I mean it really seemed like you had a problem with it earlier," I say heading back over to her smirking. _This working perfectly!_

"Yes! i'm sure!" She huffs, now getting really exasperated.

I smile wolfishly "Say it," I say this as if daring her.

She just crosses her arms defiantly and stares the other way, that is until I start leaving the room again...

"Fine, I wanna go out with you." She mumbles, barely loud enough for me to hear. I smirk to myself as I stop by the door and slowly turn around.

"What was that?" I ask as if I honestly couldn't hear her, but we both know better.

" . . .You." She says through gritted teeth.

"Pardon?" I ask pointing to my ear. What? I've always loved the risk of pushing my luck!

At first I really thought she wasn't gonna say it. I men, you could practically see the smoke blowing out of her nostrils. She took a deep breath before shouting at me at the top of her lungs, "I WANNA GO ON A FUCKING DATE WITH YOU!"

"Alright, alright, settle down. We'll go one a date," I say as if it was her idea from the start. She scowls out me and I can practically hear a her growling. I smile and open my arms wide. She huffs and rolls her eyes once more before relenting and running into the hug. She buries her face in my chest, clearly embarrassed about giving up the fight. I just barely can make out her whispering voice say, "You say it too," She almost sounds like she's pleading and all I can imagine are her big, green bambi eyes. I lean into her hair and whisper, "I wanna go out with you too," Before kissing her forehead. I pull her even closer to me and boost her up so her legs are wrapped around me and her face is buried in my neck.

_Click!_ There's a bright flash of light. "really Glimmer?". She's standing there holding her little pink camera. "Sorry! I couldn't resist! You two are just too cute!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Loveys-**

**I know I haven't updated in forever, I'm super duper sorry! it's been way hectic and I beg for your forgiveness. keep reviewing(it makes me update faster!)**

CLOVE POV

"Up, up, up! Come one, we don't have all day! Glimmer chirps, enthusiastically clapping her hands. Feel Gale shift under me and hear him yawn. I lick the remnants of salt and butter off my lips. We really need to make Saturday nights official house movie nights. I snuggle into Gale in a half-hearted effort to fake sleep.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Gale whispers in my ear. His voice has that husky, oh so sexy, 'I just woke up' quality and I try, in vain, to suppress the shiver that runs up my spine. I give a none committal hum and grab his shirt, burying myself in his chest. "Glimmer's gonna have another one of her hissy fits if you don't get up soon," he continues, brushing, what I'm guessing is popcorn, out of my hair gently. I pout up at him as he starts to stand. I try to pull him back down but he's a good foot taller than me and is way too heavy.

I scowl at him for abandoning me and defiantly lay back down, grabbing the nearest blanket and snuggling back into the big couch. I hear him sigh and leave the room. "Clove! Get off your ass now! We are running on a schedule and can't be late to our scheduled appointments!" Glimmer marches into the room screeching. In response I grab a pillow and put it over my ears. She pulls away the blanket and pillow. " come on Clove! We're doing our makeovers today... I was really looking forward to it..."

Her eyes start to fill with fake tears and I have to look away to make sure I don't fall for it. She huffs and stomps her foot. she strides out of the room, returning a few moments later. All of a sudden I'm freezing. The bitch poured water on me. "What the hell Glimmer! I'm definitely not getting up now!"

"Well I don't know how you're gonna get through the next week without clothes..." She sing songs, skipping out the room. I relax back into the couch and almost fall asleep when I hear,

"Clove?"

"What do you want?"

" It's just me, Rue. I really think you should get up, Glimmer's getting hysterical. Besides, getting out will do you some good!"

"Ugh, not you too!"

"Clove, I get that Glimmer can be a lot to handle, but she really does want to be your friend. Maybe if you'd just let her try."

"I'm not feeling well."

"Then I guess I'll just have to tell Gale your date's canceled... too bad, I know he was really looking forward to it. oh, well... Maybe he'll ask mantissa to go with him?"

_That evil brat! She won't really do it, she's just trying to get under your skin. Calm down Clove..._

"Oh Gale..." she sing songs,

"Yeah Rue?"

"I'm up!"

GLIMMER POV

_Thank God for Rue!_ I walk into the room to see Clove standing there, sopping wet with popcorn in her hair and smudged makeup. " In the shower, now!" I order, and surprisingly, she complies. Whatever Rue did is a miracle! I walk over to my wardrobe and start looking through the stuff that's too small for me. Clove is a lot shorter than me, but I'm sure I'll find something... Here they are! I used to love these pants! Okay... she'd kill

me before wearing that shirt, nope, nope, definitely not! Here it is!

I pull out my old white 'CRAZY MOFOS' cropped top. Hmm... She'll need to borrow a bra and pantys, _what? When I said I got ride of their whole closet I wasn't_ kidding! I grab a blue, lacy bra and matching thong. Pick up my old leather jacket And blue beanie (I went through a phase) her blue vans are in the corner so I grab those too before entering the bathroom after her.

Shes already in the shower and steam has fogged up the mirror. I grab my hair and make up tools after setting the clothes down neatly. Just then the water stops. Clove hums absentmindedly as she wraps herself in a towel and steps out of the shower. Then she stars shrieking, "What the hell Glimmer! Go!"

"Relax, I'm not gonna look at you or anything. You'd think after your best friend slept with half the school you'd be a little les prudish."

" What did you say about Johanna?" She asks in a surprisingly low and somewhat menacing voice.

"I really don't want to get into this right now Clove!" I say in exasperation.

"What did you say about her!" Her voice grows in volume, I just roll my eyes before stating the obvious,

"That she slept with half the school," I saw being as nonchalant as possible.

"Ah! You bitch! you weren't even here last year so shut your god damn mouth! You have no idea what you're talking about so just shut up!" She screams, tackling me to the floor. We roll around, shoving, biting, and screeching. That's when the door opens.

CATO POV

"What the hell is going on in here you two!" I shout. There on the ground are the two girls. Clove is sitting on top of Glimmer with a towel that has fallen to her waist gearing up to punch glimmer who is writhing beneath her. The two look at me like children getting caught sneaking cookies. That's when Clove realizes her boobs are hanging out, giving both Gale, who came in behind me, and I a great view of her tits.  


She blushes beat red and fumbles with her tole trying to cover herself. "OHMIGOD STOP STARING AT ME YOU PERVERT!" She screeches at me, I just smirk back at her and turn around to reveal Gale whose jaw is going from the sight of her. I have to admit she does have a nice rack... Her blush just darkens as she stands up off of Glimmer and reaches down to help her up.

"Now what's this all about girls?"

"It's my fault I," glimmer starts, I'm surprised to hear her taking the blame for something but just then Clove cuts in.

"No, it was my fault. But it's not a big deal, we're all good now!" Clove gives us a fake smile while Glimmer looks at her in confusion.

"But," Clove gives Glimmer an elbow in the gut. a the two exchange a look before Glimmer pipes up, " She's right, nothing wrong here!" She plasters on the same plastic smile.

Now it's Gale and my's turn to exchange a look. "Whatever," I say with a shrug before walking away with Gale. Girls are weird...

CLOVE POV

The door closes with a thud behind the guys and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Glimmer and I turn to stare at each other. A minute passes, then another, and another. Glimmer clears her throat and breaks the eye contact with me to look down at the floor. "Why'd you do that?" She practically whispers. I continue to stare at her blankly. "Why didn't you just tell them what I said? You would've gotten what you wanted. Them to turn against me." I just shrug. "Oh come on Clove! Your more like me then you'd like to believe and I know that unless I get something out of it I don't help another,"

I sigh, " Just leave it Glimmer,"

"Clove, I know we aren't the best of friends, but. Is there something you need to tell me?"

" I said leave it Glimmer!", " I'm, I'm sorry. Why don't we just get to doing that makeover!" I say as cheerfully as possible, giving a half hearted smile as I pull on the clothes she picked out.

Its obvious she knows I'm not telling her something but seems to not want to push me any farther and concedes, "Alright!" With the same fake cheerful tone that I'm sure I used.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Loveys!**

**Sorry for not updating in forever! I know, I know I'm an awful human being and all that crap! Keep sending me reviews, (THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!), besides, I really appreciate your advice, thoughts/feelings, ideas... I just love to know that you guys are connecting with the story!**

GALE POV

I keep sneaking glances at Clove as we all walk down the street. We probably look like a gang all walking down the street in color coordinated outfits (blue, but not too blue, like a navy blue but bluer- source:Glimmer) but thats not whats really plaguing my thoughts right now. I can't help thinking about Clove and I's date... well that and they fact that I just saw her boobs and _damn! _She looks so good when she smiling and laughing, almost as good as she looks when she's pissed. I can't help smiling as I watch her laugh and nudge Johanna with her elbow. Then I get nudged myself "You're making it too easy bro,"

"Wha?" Cato looks at me with raised eyebrows like I'm an idiot, I hate when he does that

"For Clove, you're practically saying I'm in love with you!"

"So?

"So? Clove likes a challenge. It entertains her, keeps her interested, but most of all will keep her coming back! I've known Clove for years Gale, if you just throw yourself at her she'll get bored and move on."

I looked at him then at Clove and just nod. He walks over to talk to Finnick, leaving me with my thoughts.

_But what if she thinks I don't like her?_

FOXFACE POV

I look around at all my friends as we walk to our appointment with Glimmer's step-mom's colleges (apparently her step-mom owns some huge beauty product company line thing). We're all so broken, faking smiles and laughs. Maybe thats why all of us have somehow managed to fit together, to click. We're all just broken and looking for our matching puzzle pieces. I turn on my phone and go to my blog.

And I post exactly what I'm thinking; _Why am I surrounded by sadness, why am I and everyone around me so sad, so broken? Fake smiles plastered on fake faces, outlines of who we really are waiting to be filled, to show everyone how bright and colorful and sad and insecure and awful and wretched we really are? We are like coloring books; the ones that get left and forgotten about at a friends house, a playground, an airport. Maybe we were lucky enough to get a few pages used yet are still left to be battered and wrecked. Others are simply scribbled in, ruined, colored outside the lines so far that they don't even have lines to fill anymore, only a feeling of being so full yet far too empty. Then, there are those seldom, lucky few who flourish. Sure some of their pages are ripped out and a line is crossed ever so often, but are filled with color and brightness and life. They are themselves and somehow can always pick themselves up. So why? Why aren't all of us loved and carefully handled like those lucky coloring books? Are we not good enough? Too stupid, ugly, worthless? I honestly don't know. -Anonymous_

Its so true. What I typed. It's so unbelievably, exhilaratingly, horrendously true. Incase you can't tell, I'm a writer. Everyone thinks I'm going to grow up to be a journalist, maybe working for the tabloids. I've already earned the title 'school gossip' in my first few weeks of school and I can't help but love it, but that's not what I want to do. I like to write. Like, really write. All of my characters are based on people I actually know. I've become very observant over the years and it has come in handy.

I look over at my friends once more and just shake my head. They're all oblivious to each other, it's insane how much pain there is there.

Marvel. Sweet, funny, arrogant, sensitive Marvel. No one would agree upon his sweet or sensitiveness unless they knew him like I do. The way he stares at Cato with longing, how his face gets grins, yet his eyes tell a different story as Cato scolds him, the way he is so easily manipulated by Peeta. Its tragic, enough to make one cry. He wants Cato so badly. Anything he can get, even if it's just shouts and looks of disdain or a playful punch on the shoulder and hair ruffle.

Then there's Katniss with her iPod always playing on full blast trying to drown everyone out and away. What betrays her is how I catch her singing un-written lyrics. Always painful, depressing verses. Despair, death, passion, regret, hatred, remorse. It's all there in the seldom hum under her breath. She is just another lost soul. Only letting a few of us get close to her and not even telling us the whole story. But who really tells the whole truth? We're all dirty liars deep down.

Peeta, he's a character alright. The way he flinches when ever someone yells at him or he hears a loud sound. The way he wants to be completely dominant of Marvel, he was clearly abused. What he really needs is to let someone take care of him, to talk to him. But being dominant and controlling is just that much easier. To push away his feelings and play with other's...

How Johanna has a horrible reputation. Pretends to be strong and not care but still hears al those whispers about her. People saying slut under their breath as they walk by. Someone already spray painted whore on her locker and she's already received cyber bullying. I saw a question on her account that said _'Why don't you just killed yourself you cock sucking whore! That's all you are, slut, tramp, prostitute, hoe, bitch, whore. You'd probably spread your legs for a dog. In fact, I bet you have! So please, just kill yourself. Everyone would be better off!' _and it's only the second month of school.

Glimmer. Always on her own. Her dad and step mom never have time for her. Her real mom walked out when she was 8. She's had a pretty crappy life. Sure she has everything she could possibly ask for. But not even her family wants her... its sick really. Such a pretty person going to waste like that...

Gale always isolates himself, like Katniss. He may talk to everyone and smile and actually act human, but he's isolated inside. Something is wrong with him He's just good at hiding it, but I've seen his wall crumble before and I wish I never had and could continue believing one of us were alright. Not cracked, shattered even.

Clove, she's always been everyones rock. Johanna, Marvel. Its not fair. She holds everyone else up while supporting her own baggage. She's like a swimmer trying to keep going with with rocks in the bags she's carrying. If she drops them she'd never forgive herself, but eventually she's going to sink whether they come with her or not. She's one of those who are passively depressed rather than actively depressed. She probably doesn't even realize what's happening. She's carrying so many other people on her shoulders that she is eventually going to drown if she doesn't let go.

Finnick is just so confused. I see the way he looks at Cato, just like Marvel. But then he looks at Johanna the same way, as if he can't decide. Because he can't. He doesn't know why he's attracted to his best friend. Doesn't understand why he is attracted to a guy. Most of all he's confused because he loves them both.

Cato. Always the perfectionist. Forever the perfect, athletic, popular, handsome, smart guy. Pressured to do everything right. I'm positive that there's more to him than his exterior shell of cocky arrogance, and threatening persona. Something isn't quite right with that kid, yet he's probably the best at hiding it out of all of us.

Rue, my perfect, innocent, lovely little Rue. I know what happened to her at the other school. I haven't told the others since it's her story to tell, but I knew something wasn't quite right. A crack in her angelic demeanor. She was raped at her old school by seniors. At the age of thirteen she was stripped of her virginity, her dignity, and her innocence by some drunk college kids behind a dumpster. My sweet little Rue was broken. I should probably look up the others, but I can't help feeling guilty for knowing about Rue as it is. I don't need to know about the others unless I feel alarmed, like I did with Rue. all that made me realize I had to look her up was a short, bitter comment uttered under her breath,_ 'Too bad I wish they were,'_ she said this in response to our head master giving a lecture about telling someone you wished they'd die or thinking in any way was inappropriate(probably in response to the anonymous question Johanna received).

Thresh. I know a lot about him. He told me everything during our relationship. I really thought we were for real, but shit happens. His mom has cancer and his dad could care less. Always getting high or drunk. Wasting the money that should be going to helping Thresh's mother on his next fix. An awful way to live. Knowing you need to help a loved one, save them, yet not know how. Simply horrible.

Me? Well, that stories for me to know.

I look around at my friends again and smile. Turning back to my blog I post this; _We may be sad people, we may be broken and shattered. Forgotten and battered. Weighed down by our burdens and ready to give up. But, we must remind ourselves that the strongest are given the biggest burdens. So we may take some of the weight off the weaker's shoulders. And we are left to carry them ourselves because it is our job to protect the weak. But, if you can find another to share your burden with and in turn take on a bit of there's it will always seem a bit lighter. -Anonymous_

We will all learn that lesson someday, at least hopefully. But for now I am content to carry my burden because all of us are there to take on and trade bits and pieces, if only we, ourselves, are able to put down our pride and ask for their help. Their acceptance. But, most of all their understanding.

We walk a bit farther until Glimmer drags us all into a huge building made of glass. We get in a huge elevator and ride up six stories. When the door opens three people with crazy makeup, hair, and clothing on great us enthusiastically. Oh dear God, what have I let Glimmer drag me into?

**What did you guys think? It was a pretty angsty chapter, but don't worry theres some light hearted stuff coming up! Though there is still quite a bit of angst in our midst and soon in the future!**

**Don't forget to review! **

**XOXOXO- The author**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Loveys!**

**You guys used to review so much more, what happened? I live for your reviews! Anyhow, I was wondering how you guys felt about the last chapter, it got pretty angsty. And please don't feel afraid to give me your opinion, ideas, what you guys want, and what not!**

CATO POV

"I'm not taking off my clothes!" _There is no way I was letting any of these freaks see them._

The woman with the claws for nails rolled her eyes at my _'immature antics'_ "At least take of your sweatshirt,"

"NO!"

"Why not?!" The man asked pouting like he'd just watched someone kill his puppy.

"Because I don't fucking want to!" I roared back getting exasperated with them and this whole ordeal. _The situations I let you get me into Glimmer... oh, speak of the devil._

Glimmer just had to walk in right as I yelled. _FML..._"Cato! Please!You guys all promised we'd do this!"

"Fine" I huff, I do not want that girl mad at me. Once she leaves the room I strip and lay on that damned metal table, careful to make sure the palms of my hands are on the table and that they don't see the underside of my wrists. The cool metal sends a chill up my back as they all start jumping up and down and clapping giddily before rushing over and dripping hot liquid onto my chest. Then the girl with pink hair rips ALL of the hair off. "OW!".

"Sorry sweetie," _That bitch isn't sorry at all._ "Will you please step in the bath?" It wasn't a question. I looked down into the brown gunk and hesitate, wrinkling my nose at the foul looking liquid. "NOW!" I step in and sink into the slime.

"Give me your arm," The talon lady says sitting down by the tub and holding out her hand.

"No thank you," I say with an edge of finality in my answer.

"Please, not this again" she groans with a dramatic roll of her eyes. _Well what am I supposed to say? You might actually notice the scars? You're going to scrub off all the effort I put into hiding them?_ I stood my ground, firmly shaking my head 'no'. Then she does what I least expected her to. She pulled off her numerous bracelets and rings, rolled up her sleeves and launched her hand into the goop successfully retrieving my hand. In seconds she has scrubbed off the water proof makeup I'd rubbed on it this morning. "Oh..." Thats all she says as she stares at the red, and white angry lines. Her thumb runs over them delicately and I just wrench my wrist out out of her grasp,

"Save it," She just nods slowly before the three of them get back to work, scrubbing every inch of my body. None of them bring it up in conversation, but I'm not blind to the shared glances and the change of energy in the room. Once I'm all scrubbed down they cut my hair and tint the tips before spiking it up. Before I go the lady with the pink hair runs to the back room and comes out with an industrial sized bottle of some high-end concealer. As she hands it to me she covertly edged up the edge of her dress sleeve and smiles at me with understanding.

_Maybe she isn't such a bitch after all..._

GLIMMER POV

"Alright!" I say clapping my hands together. " Now that we've all been beautified we can start shopping!" I lead them all out after thanking our stylists. We each already have a bag filled with the products they used on us and are armed & ready to shop with my set of credit cards. _I'd like to see dads face when he looks at his credit card bill just after that. _I can't help the bitter giggle that erupts and earns me quite a few questioning looks from my _compadres_ as Finny-bear likes to call them. "What!?" They all look away and keep walking.

"Hey, Glim, is everything alright?" Fox nudges me, she's the only one who knows about my _'Great' _relationship with my dad and step-mom.

"Yeah," I let out another bitter chuckle, "Just imagining the look on my dad's face when he sees his credit card bill..." She laughs with me shaking her head.

"Have you talked to your step-mom about the,"

"No, and I don't plan on it. I'm not going to end up like Johanna," I hiss at her

"But Glim, its a big deal. What if something, you know, happened?" I can't help the sigh that escapes my lips as she gestures to my stomach

"Fox, if I'm pregnant there is no way in hell they'd let me get rid of it. I'm not letting that happen to me, there probably isn't anything anyway! Besides, what would I say?" I whisper yell at fox, "Hey dad, hey Sandra, I'm pregnant and I don't even know the fathers name!"

"Sorry, Its just, I worry about you..."

"Its fine, I'm fine. No big deal." I snap at her before adding, "Alright guys, this is our first stop!" I see the glare she gives me, but ignore it. Its easier to just forget about the situation.

RUE POV

_Brandy Melville_...

"Rue! This is the store! This store has great style and I want us all to dress kind of alike, but not. Like we can all have our signature brands but we look like a group all together!" Glimmer chimes with fake cheer as she pulls me by the arm. "Well, I've decided this is your brand!"

I get dragged in behind her, the others give my sympathetic looks, "Everyone, spread out and find things to try on yourself or others, we shall divide and conquer!" Glimmer calls back waving the others away. I can practically hear Fox's eye roll as she scampers after Glimmer and I, whatever they were talking about must've been big to put both of them in such foul moods.

"Here, put this on," Glimmer throws clothing at me and herds me to a dressing room.

Its actually not bad choices for me. A white tank, crop top, a navy blue, velvet skater skirt, and a flowy black kimono top to go with the black combat boots she already had me wearing.

Through the dressing room door I hear the two girls hissing back and forth between one another but can't hear everything.

At first it was all harsh whispers until Fox started getting angrier, "So thats it Glim? Your just going to kill it? You are one of the most selfish human beings I know!"

"Excuse me?! We don't even know if there is an it! And if there is an it, it is my business what I do with it!" I walk out of the dressing room in an effort to stop their conversation. Fox sees me, but Glimmer doesn't even glance at me, instead she continues ranting at Fox, "I am NOT going to let some kid ruin my life like it did Johanna's!"

GLIMMER POV

I sigh in exasperation and that's when I notice Rue's presence. Fox has her forehead in her hand and I can't help the monotonous words fall out of my mouth, "You weren't supposed to hear that," _Way to state the obvious Glimmer! _I clear my throat as well as my head and turn on my brightest smile "Well don't you look lovely! I think this was definitely the right choice! Why don't you run along and pick out a few more outfits following this style," I lightly brush my hand over her hair then tap her back as she scurries away. "Damn it..."

"Nice, Glim," Thats when I start crying. "Oh, God Glimmer, I'm so sorry! I know its not your fault...Shhh sweetie, I'm sorry, it's your choice and I shouldn't be pressuring you... Its not that big of a deal, its okay honey..." Fox whispers in my ear as she rubs my back. I just cry into her shoulder, breaking down in the middle of the store. And then the most ridiculous of the problems come to my mind...

FOX-FACE POV

I expected Glimmer would say or do about a million things while I stood there rubbing her hair, but not in a million years did I expect what she said. I mean, sure, Glimmer was no Marie Curie, but I had always thought she had a pretty good head on her shoulders. Yet, as she's sobbing into my shoulder she says "What if I get fat?!" accompanied by a loud wail. I try to comfort her, but I can't. I start giggling under my breath before it grows into a full out cackle. I just can't help laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. She stares at me and cocks her head to the side before a small smile grows on her face, and like me she ends up chortling like an animal. We laugh so hard we get hysterical, standing there crying and gasping for air like a fish out of water. We must've looked like crazed lunatics standing there, holding each other for support and simultaneously laughing and crying, but we didn't care. We just kept going and going.

"Uh, are you guys okay?"


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey Loveys,**

**I know everyone hates authors notes but...sorry not sorry :/ **

**So we had to put my cat down today. She was 16 years old and has been having kidney and diabetes problems and like yesterday she wouldn't drink or eat anything and was just laying down on the floor next to her bed. We brought her to the vet today and they said she was in shock and was going to die. The reason I'm telling you this, other than the fact that you guys are like a second family, is because I went on my e-mail today and I got a review that just made my day so much better and I just love you guys so much!**

**ClovelyLittleReader: Thank you so much! Your review made me smile and I am!**

**Guest: I'll try to incorporate her POV in the upcoming chapters and I was planning on it!**

**SunshineHaylee0409: I'm not quite sure what you're talking about. If it's her background story read chapter 5 again! If you are talking about her POV I'm trying to give all the characters a chance to have their POV seen but will try to incorporate it in the upcoming chapters!**


End file.
